Redemption
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Continué siempre observándola hasta que las lágrimas se secaron, hasta la tristeza. Juro que nunca la olvidaré. Extenderé mis alas rotas y borraré todo esto algún día, tú lo verás.


Skip Beat no me pertenece. Si alguien planea subir mis historias en otra página, mínimo pidan permiso.

 **Redemption**

-No. No puede ser cierto. Usted no es Corn-

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan, sí lo soy-

-Mentiroso. ¡Me ha engañado todo este tiempo!-

-¡No! Kyoko-chan yo no…-

-¡No digas nada más! ¡No digas ni una sola palabra! Soy fácil de engañar, lo sé, pero jamás lo creí de usted-

Kyoko se dio la vuelta dispuesta a largarse de ahí.

-¿Kyoko-chan, a dónde vas?-

-¡A un lugar dónde tú no estés!-

Y con esa última frase salió de ahí dando un portazo.

-Lo hice. Lo arruiné todo. Me odia. Me odia y jamás me perdonará-

Ren se encontraba roto. Había decidido contarle toda la verdad, pero al instante en el que le confesó que él era Corn, su mirada se llenó de rencor. Su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad. La había perdido.

Kyoko había aguantado las lágrimas. Solo le demostró enojo, pero en realidad estaba totalmente dolida. Jamás pensó que su sempai pudiera engañarla de esa manera. Ella confiaba en él y sabía cuán importante era Corn. Y sin embargo lo ocultó.

Pero, esperen un momento, ¿Tsuruga Ren era Corn? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo sabía ni quería saberlo. Solo quería alejarse de ahí e irse a algún lugar dónde desahogarse. Ella lo amaba. En verdad lo amaba. Pero su traición duele. Duele mucho.

Sin darse cuenta, Kyoko chocó contra alguien.

-Lo siento-le dijo sin verlo.

-¿Kyoko?-

Ella reconoció esa voz y lo miró.

-Sho-

-Kyoko, con que estabas aquí…espera… ¿por qué tienes esa expresión tan…triste? ¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Nada. Me voy-

-¡Espera!-

Sho sabía que algo le pasaba. Esa expresión en su rostro como si estuviera vacía, solo la había visto cuando algo sucedía con su madre, pero ahora era incluso peor.

-Te escucharé, vamos a mi camerino-

Sho la llevó hasta él sin que Kyoko pusiera resistencia.

-Siéntate-

Kyoko simplemente obedeció.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué te ocurrió?-

Ella lo miró. ¿Por qué Sho tenía una cara tan preocupada? ¿Tan mal estaba?

Fue ahí cuando no lo soportó más. Las lágrimas fluían libremente. No le gustaba llorar frente a Sho, pero ahora no le importaba.

-¡Hey Kyoko! ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Por favor no! Sabes qué no sé qué hacer cuando lloras-

-Él-le dijo simplemente.

-¿Él?-

-Él me mintió-

-¿Te mintió? ¿De quién hablas?-

Algo hizo click en el cerebro de Sho. Era obvio de quién le hablaba.

-Hablas de Tsuruga-

-Sí…-

-¿Qué te hizo ese tipo?-

-No te interesa-

-Dímelo Kyoko, tal vez pueda ayudarte-

Aun llorando Kyoko lanzó un suspiro.

-Verás…-Kyoko le contó a grandes rasgos la historia de Corn y quién resultó ser en realidad.

-Entonces cuando desaparecías de la casa era porque ibas a ver a Corn-

-Sí…-

Y ese Corn es Tsuruga Ren-

-Sí…-

-Y hasta hoy te lo dijo-

-Así es-

-Ya veo-

A Sho no le agradaba nada Tsuruga, pero a pesar de eso y no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero estaba seguro de que no le había dicho la verdad hasta ahora por una buena razón. No creía que fuera para burlarse de ella. No es el tipo de persona que haría eso y menos a Kyoko.

-¿Y escuchaste el por qué?-

-No…-

-Creo que debiste hacerlo-

-No lo quiero saber-

-Está bien. No te obligaré-

Kyoko no sabía por qué se había sincerado con Sho. Probablemente solo necesitaba desahogarse y hablar con alguien ya que ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

Después de todo, Sho es alguien que conoce de toda la vida.

Kyoko estaba triste, muy triste. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Y sabía el porqué. No solo era porque le ocultó la verdad. Lo que a ella le dolía era porque él en específico le ocultó la verdad. Y eso era porque lo amaba. Lo sabía, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. ¿Qué podría hacer? Estaba seguro que él también la amaba. Pero no estaba seguro si decirle a Kyoko o no.

-¿Kyoko tienes más trabajo que hacer?-

-No-

-Entonces vamos a divertirnos-

-¿Ah?-

-Limpia esas lágrimas y vamos a algún lugar-

-Pero…-a Kyoko se le hacía sumamente extraño la actitud que Sho había adoptado.

-¡Dale! ¡Vamos!-

Esa noche, una amistad rota se había reavivado.

Dos semanas después…

Algo había pasado. Kyoko-chan evitaba a Ren y él… estaba destrozado. No comía, solo trabajaba hasta el cansancio. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Ren, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero habla con ella-

-No tengo nada que decirle-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Pero Ren…-Yashiro soltó un gran suspiro-no quería decírtelo, pero creo que debo hacerlo. Hace un rato vi a Kyoko-chan con Fuwa Sho-

-Puede estar con quién le plazca-Yashiro se dio cuenta que no ocultaba su enojo.

-Ren, tienes que hablar con ella-

En eso, tocaron a la puerta. Yashiro abrió quedando sorprendido al ver quién era.

-Fuwa Sho, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a hablar con Tsuruga-

-¿Qué quieres Fuwa?-le dijo este al verlo.

Sho se sentó tranquilamente frente a él.

-Kyoko me contó todo-

-Ya veo-fue lo único que contestó, no quería hablar de ellos precisamente con él y ¿por qué Kyoko fue y se lo dijo?

-Ella dice estar enojada, pero en realidad está muy triste. Odio con todo mí ser decir esto, pero ella te necesita-

-Ella me odia-

-Qué no oyes, ¿eres sordo o qué? Yo viniendo aquí con todo mi remordimiento de conciencia por ayudarte y ni caso me haces….te lo repito, ella solo está lastimada, pero estoy seguro de que si le dices la verdad de cómo fueron las cosas, lo comprenderá-

-No lo creo-

-No sabía que Tsuruga Ren era la negatividad en persona-Sho no era muy paciente que digamos, así que empezaba a desesperarse-Ok, no pensaba decir más pero viendo esa actitud que te traes, te lo diré. Escucha bien y no lo niegues. Kyoko te ama-oh muy bien dicho Shoutaro baaka.

Ren lo miró más que sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No lo sabías, verdad?-

-Ella me odia-¿quién creería que después de lo que le hizo pudiera amarlo?

-Ya te dije que no. He estado con ella estas dos semanas y aunque la hemos pasado bien y la he hecho reír, esa sonrisa no viene del fondo de su corazón. Te necesita-

-Yo…no lo sé-

-Tú la amas también-

Ren lo miró aún más sorprendido, aunque suponía que él llevaba tiempo de que lo sabía.

-Sí, la amo-le confesó.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no le explicas? ¿Acaso no la conoces? Yo he estado con ella toda la vida y sé que entenderá si eres totalmente honesto-

-Lo sé, ella es así…pero…-

-¿Tienes miedo? Qué ironía, el gran Tsuruga Ren tiene miedo y ese miedo va a hacer que pierdas la oportunidad de estar con ella. Siendo sincero, yo la amo también, pero ella jamás me amará y como lo único que deseo es verla sonreír y velar por su felicidad, vine a buscarte, aunque admito que no me agradas-

Wow, ¿Fuwa Sho habló "educadamente"? ¿Quién lo diría?

-Fuwa tiene razón-pensaba Ren-ella me escuchará y entenderá, pero el miedo permanece ¿En verdad ella me ama? Si no voy con ella, nunca lo sabré y la perderé para siempre-

-¿En dónde está?-

-En el cuarto Love me. Cerré desde fuera para que no saliera, solo espero que no se dé cuenta o va a asesinarme-

-Voy a hablar con ella-

Ren había tomado una decisión. Sería sincero y le contaría todo su pasado.

-¡Bien! ¡Hazlo!-

Ren salió como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí.

Todos en los pasillos de LME se preguntaban que era tan importante para que el siempre tan correcto Tsuruga Ren se comportara así.

-No sé tú, pero yo quiero ver qué pasa-le dijo Sho a Yashiro quién observó todo desde atrás.

-¡Yo igual voy!-no se perdería ese momento por nada.

Ambos se apresuraron a seguir a Ren, pero en el camino se encontraron a Lory.

-Hey, ¿y a ustedes qué les ocurre?-

-Es Ren, va a hablar con Kyoko-chan-le respondió Yashiro sin detener su andar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo voy!-

Ahora los 3 se apresuraron para ver qué iba a suceder.

Mientras tanto, Ren había llegado a la sección Love me. Decidido, abrió la puerta.

Encontró a Kyoko sentada en una banca, viendo a la nada.

-Kyoko-

Ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo, no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Kyoko, yo…Ren no pudo decir más, al observar como Kyoko bajaba la cabeza y sus hombros empezaban a temblar.

-¿Kyoko?-

Se acercó un poco a ella y fue cuando notó que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

No dudó ni un segundo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Kyoko-chan-

Ella se sujetó a su camisa y dejó salir todo lo que se había guardado esas semanas.

-Perdón por hacerte llorar, prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer-

-Corn…-susurró en respuesta-¿me contarás todo?-

Él la estrechó aún más fuerte.

-Claro, te lo contaré todo Kyoko-chan-

Detrás de la puerta, tres personas escuchaban atentamente.

-¡Ya! ¡Eso es todo!-les gritó Lory-¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos!-

-¿Por qué?-le reclamó Sho-No se le ha declarado aún-

-Déjenlos solos y además ¿acaso no los conocen? Ren le contará todo, pero eso no quiere decir que se le vaya a declarar, por lo menos no hoy mismo, si fuera así yo sería el primero en querer escuchar todo y grabarlo-

-En eso tiene razón-confirmó Yashiro.

Y así, ese trío se fue de ahí, dejando solos a una parejita que tenía mucho que contar pero tal y como Lory mencionó, la declaración podía esperar.

.

.

.

.

.

NA: Primera historia del año. Próximamente Kuchizuke.

Gracias mutemuia XD


End file.
